


a phone call away

by chadara



Category: Miss A
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 13:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5709130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chadara/pseuds/chadara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Suzy calls, Jia answers (originally posted by me to the <a href="http://naladot.livejournal.com/19736.html?thread=177176#t177176">JYP Nation Comment ficathon</a> ).</p>
            </blockquote>





	a phone call away

When Suzy calls, Jia answers. It’s 2010, they have less than a month to go until debut, and Jia feels the burden of responsibility heavy on her shoulders. She’s never been a perfectionist and doesn’t really care about the details – she prefers to believe that everything will be okay if she just works hard. 

In this game, though, she knows how vital it is that everything goes according to plan. So when Suzy gets insecure, starts to believe that she can’t do it, voice shaky over the fuzzy connection from her school’s bathroom, Jia is the one who promises to practice with her until dawn. There’s no room for them to doubt themselves, that’s for everyone else to do – she’ll show Suzy how to hit this move harder, that move softer, and she’ll pray that it’s enough.

***

It’s 2013 and Jia is the most tired she’s ever been. Months of living on top of each other at the dorm have made her more irritable than usual, and everywhere she looks she finds more things that stress her out. She’s asked her managers about moving out before, but it had never been a real possibility – there was always the next promotion, too little time, too little money, too much to take care of. She’s always fantasized about her own place, with room to stretch and grow, but until now it had been just a pipe dream.

She’d told others that morning, shown them the listing of the small apartment just for her a couple blocks away, explained with tears in her eyes that this is something she needs to do. Suzy had been filming until 4 AM, her bleary eyes not really comprehending the news until Jia had taken her aside. 

Her phone rings, and she looks up from her coffee. It’s only been a couple of hours, and the other three had all left the dorm for schedules or lunch dates with promises to talk more when they get home, so she’s a little bewildered as to who could be calling this soon. When she sees the name on the display, she smiles and immediately reaches for it. She schools her voice into a peppy tone, and takes a deep breath. 

If her heart feels a little heavy, no one else has to know. 

***

It’s the end of 2015, and for the first time in months things are going right. She’s dancing for real again, and studio time has seen her grow more than she thought possible at the beginning of the year. She’s finally found a way to be ambitious again, to believe in herself again, and she’s happier than she has been in a long time. 

She’s in the middle of takeout and beer with old friends when she sees (yet another) familiar face on the television. It’s a skincare commercial, for a brand Jia didn’t even know existed, and it’s nothing new. She and Suzy haven’t talked in months, not really, sporadic texts exchanged for birthdays and movie premieres the extent of their contact. Rationally, Jia knows that this is the way it has to be, that for all intents and purposes Suzy doesn’t really need her anymore. She’s not the shy and insecure girl she used to be, instead an intimidating figure when she wants to be and hardened after years in the industry that Jia couldn’t protect her from. 

Still, the distance has made her optimistic. She doesn’t know if it’s the alcohol, or the approaching holiday season, but she excuses herself to the bathroom and hits dial.

When Jia calls, Suzy answers.


End file.
